


7 Summers

by AlotaLust



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Asshole!Finn, Clexa Endgame, Country!lexa, Cowgirl!Lexa, F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, Singer!Lexa, Southern!lexa, cowboy!lexa, cowgirl!clarke, guitar player!lexa, nurse!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlotaLust/pseuds/AlotaLust
Summary: Lexa gets her big break and gets to professionally release a song. Clarke hasn’t seen Lexa in 7 years and how ironic is it that they reunite during Lexas first show while she is singing a song about Clarke?
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 317





	7 Summers

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called 7 Summers by Morgan Wallen if you want to listen to it. :)

Lexa had always loved music, she grew up in Tennessee, so country music was her main style. 

She had written many songs and recorded a few here and there, but she realized that posting them on YouTube wasn’t going to get her enough attention. Her being from a small town didn’t help much either. 

She had drove up to Kentucky a few weeks back as she booked a night show in a local bar. 

She sang mainly cover songs, and a song of hers, but it wasn’t as appreciated by the middle aged listeners. 

A week after she got back from that night, a record label messaged her. They wanted her to record a song and if it got enough recognition, she could maybe try an album with them. 

Lexa didn’t care much about the money, but the pay they offered was pretty good considering the circumstances. 

So, this is where it’s led her, sitting in a recording studio back in Kentucky, her hands shaking slightly as the background music began to play in her headset. She had recorded it prior even though she could play and sing at the same time. 

The first line left her lips like she’d been singing it her whole life. 

———

Clarke gave a tight smile to her boyfriend, fiancé if she wanted to get technical. She was currently sat at the dinner table with his parents. 

“So, Clarke, what did you say your job was?” Finns mother, Sandra, questioned. 

“Oh, um, I’m a certified nurse, but I’m looking into-“ 

“She’ll be a stay at home mom once we’ve got kids on the way, of course.” Finn cut the blonde off, and Clarke glanced at the man. She itched to respond, but she knew her mother would be angry if she learned that Clarke ruined the first Collins family dinner. 

“Oh! That’s wonderful. I was a stay at home mom, too.” Sandra smiled, and Clarke gave a fake smile in return. 

The radio played lightly on the table next to them. A staticky voice came through, “And next up, we have a new artist, first song being released to the radio! 7 Summers, by Le-“ 

The radio cut out, Finns hand turning the knob aggressively. “Hate that country bullshit.” 

Clarke wished the song still played, her mind rushing back to all the country music she grew up on. How her and her friends used to blast it from one of their cars and dance in the woods. 

A smile ghosted her lips as she looked down at her food. 

———

“You think she’s heard it?” Lexa questioned as she watched her songs stats go up on her computer. 

“Who knows? Maybe she’s too busy with her kids.” Anya chuckled. 

Lexa cringed, the thought of Clarke having kids and not with herself was disgusting. 

Lexas phone rang, “Lincoln (Trikru Inc.)” appearing on her screen. 

She picked it up, pressing it to her ear. “Yessir.” 

“Hey, Lex. How’s it goin?” He started. They had a few back and forth comments before he continued. “I’ve got big news.” 

“What is it?” Lexa sat up straighter, putting the phone on speaker and placing it on the table. 

“I’ve got you a show in Miami, Florida. A big one. A good size bar and it’s a good way to get you noticed in other states.” 

“That’s great! When is it?” Lexa looked at Anya with wide eyes, both smiling. 

“Next week, August 23rd at 9pm.” 

“Shit, well we’ll be there!” Lexa nodded, and said goodbye to the man. 

Lexa and Anya hugged tightly, smiles wide on their faces. 

——— 

Clarke pulled her heels on to her feet, her tight black dress clinging to her hips. Her hair done to perfection. 

Finn had planned a night out to a local bar with a mix of her and his friends. Finn mentioned a new artist was playing there for a few hours, so maybe it would interesting. 

He also wouldn’t stop mentioning how expensive it was to book a spot for tonight. 

Clarke decided to listen to him rant, as she was just excited to see her friends. She felt like it had been forever. 

She kissed Finns cheek as he opened the car door for her. His hand tapping her butt as she stepped a foot inside. Her face bunched in disgust, but not enough to be noticeable. 

He walked around the car and got inside, beginning their drive to the bar. She hated his car, the small BMW, that had a fast engine Finn never stopped talking about. She missed the old, busted up trucks that always seemed to be broken down. They didn’t make her nauseas like this car did. 

—

When they pulled up to the bar, Raven and Octavia were already waiting outside. She practically jumped out of the car and ran to them. 

Finn greeted his friends with a handshake and a “man hug”. More of their friends arrived after a few minutes, Bellamy, Murphy, Jasper, Monty, and Harper. 

The group walked in together, the host showing them where their reserved seating was. It was around 8pm when they had their first drink. 

—

Around an hour had passed, Clarke and Octavia were on the dance floor, giggling and dancing like they were dating. Finn probably didn’t like it, but Clarke was a bit too drunk to notice. 

The song ended and Clarke and Octavia exited the dance floor. The DJ, paused and grabbed the microphone. 

“We’re taking a change of pace today, guys. We’ve got a up and coming artist with us. She’ll be playing her first release and a few cover songs! Please, welcome to the stage, Lexa Woods!” 

Clarke’s eyes grew wide and her throat seemed to close up. Raven had the same reaction before a wide grin grew on her face. “No way! Miss Woods really did it!” 

Finn noticed the interaction between the girls and leaned in, “What’s Raven talkin about?” 

Clarke snapped out of her trance, “n-nothing. I think Lexa is an old friend.” A tight smile pressed to her lips. 

Clarke turned back to the stage and low and behold, Lexa Woods walked on to the stage as people clapped and whistled. She gave small, nervous smiles and waved. A brown acoustic guitar in her hand, it looked expensive. 

She took a seat on the stool that was behind a microphone stand. 

She coughed a bit, probably out of nervousness. “H-Hey folks, I’d like to thank y’all for letting me perform here.” She smiled. 

Finn groaned from next to Clarke. “Of course it’s this stupid country bullshit. Waste of goddamn money.” 

Clarke tried to keep herself from smiling, the accent she grew up loving was echoed through the bar. 

“So, I’ll be startin with my newest song, and then I’ll be singin a few cover songs and maybe take a few requests if I know ‘em.” Lexa spoke again, and a few people in the crowd clapped. 

Raven glanced at Clarke, a devilish smirk on her face. 

Clarke shook her head, reaching to grab Ravens arm. 

But it was too late. 

“Get it, Commander!” 

Lexas head whipped to the left, making direct eye contact with Clarke. Her eyes wide and her mouth hung open. Clarke blushed, the green eyes she’d missed so much seemed brighter than before. 

Lexas eyes then trailed to Raven, who gave a thumbs up. 

Lexa blinked in shock before turning her head a little bit. “Sorry ‘bout that, just some old friends I ain’t seen in a while.” She chuckled lightly, “let’s get started.” 

Clarke watched in astonishment as Lexas long fingers began to strum the guitar. 

Her music being spread through the whole bar, a speaker only a few yards from their table. 

The music was gentle and Clarke smiled lightly at the comforting noise. 

“ _Yeah, you used to talk about_

_ Gettin' even further south _

_Somewhere where the summer lasted all year 'round_ ”

The first verse hit Clarke like a brick, because  god , it was obviously about her. Clarke used to say that all the time, how she wished she could live in Florida or sometimes California. 

It was ironic, because all Clarke wanted to do now was go back to Tennessee. 

“ _Probably got a big ol' diamond on your hand right now_

_ Maybe a baby or a couple by now _

_Long driveway to a big White House_ ”

Lexas sang with such confidence and her voice had such a perfect accent. Clarke knew she shouldn’t be thinking those kind of things, her fiancé was right next to her. 

But the alcohol in her system didn’t give her much of a shot. 

“ _But I wonder when you're drinkin'_

_ If you find yourself thinkin' _

_About that girl from East Tennessee_ ”

Clarke’s throat grew tight as the memories of Lexa flooded her mind. The ones she tried so hard to keep locked away. 

“ _And I know we both knew better_

_ But we still said forever _

_ And that was seven summers ago _

_ In southern comfort _

_ Were we dumb or just younger? _

_Who knows_ ”

Clarke tried her best to blink away any tears her eyes tried to form. 

“ _Back then you used to love the river_

_ And sippin' on a sixer with me _

_ Does it ever make you sad to know _

_That was seven summers ago_?”

An instrumental began and Lexas fingers played the guitar like she born playing. 

Lexa looked from her hands to Clarke, and Clarke watched as Lexa glanced to Finn, who had an arm around Clarke. 

Clarke hadn’t noticed Finns arm until then, because it suddenly felt so wrong in so many ways. 

Lexa looked away, and Clarke could see her throat bob as she swallowed down and clenched her jaw. 

“ _Yeah, I bet your mommy’s so proud_

_ Of how her little girl turned out _

_ Thinks she dodged a bullet _

_ Of a good old girl like me _

_ 'Cause I still go drinkin', same friends on Friday _

_ Bought a few acres, couple roads off the highway _

_Guess you never saw things my way, anyway_ ”

Clarke’s body ached to move towards Lexa, to walk on stage and tell her how much she missed her, her face, her eyes, her lips. And maybe Raven noticed, because the woman’s hand found Clarke’s under the table. 

“ _But I wonder when you're drinkin'_

_ If you find yourself thinkin' _

_ About that girl from East Tennessee _

_ And I know we both knew better _

_ But we still said forever _

_ And that was seven summers ago _

_ In southern comfort _

_ Were we dumb or just younger? _

_Who knows_ ”

Clarke’s tears overflowed, a few falling down her cheeks. She grabbed a napkin, wiping them away as they fell. 

“Are you okay?” Finn questioned. 

“Just an emotional song.” Clarke mumbled.

“ _Back then you used to love the river_

_ And sippin' on a sixer with me _

_ Does it ever make you sad to know _

_That was seven summers ago_?”

Lexas eyes met Clarke’s again, her eyes softening at the bright blue tint that Clarke only had when she was crying. 

“ _Seven summers ago_ ”

Lexa closed her eyes.

“ _Seven summers ago_ ”

Clarke’s mind pulled the last memory she had with Lexa. 

It was a fight. 

Seven years earlier, Clarke had told Lexa she was moving to Florida. 

Lexa was angry. Furious. And Clarke was stubborn, so she was angry too. 

“You can’t just leave Tennessee! You can’t just leave all of your friends! You’re family! You can’t just leave ME!” Lexa yelled, throwing her hands all over the place. 

Clarke didn’t even know what she was saying when she started talking. “I don’t want to be a random nobody living in this small ass town that offers me NOTHING!” 

Lexa clenched her jaw, “I thought I was good enough for you?” 

Clarke didn’t respond, only let out a heavy breathe. 

“No I get it, you don’t want to become a nobody from Tennessee with a bunch of nobody friends.” Lexa hissed, frowning. 

Lexa turned on her heel, slamming the wooden door to the worn out home she lived in. 

“ _Yeah, I wonder when you're drinkin'_

_ If you find yourself thinkin' _

_ About that girl from East Tennessee _

_ And I know we both knew better _

_ But we still said forever _

_ And that was seven summers ago _

_ In southern comfort _

_ Were we dumb or just younger? _

_ Who knows _

_ Back then you used to love the river _

_ And sippin' on a sixer with me _

_ Does it ever make you sad to know _

_That was seven summers ago_?”

Lexa continued to play the guitar, eyes never leaving Clarke’s. 

“ _Seven summers ago_ ”

“ _Seven summers ago_ ” 

“Oh fuck.” Clarke whispered, excusing herself to the bathroom, Raven hot on her heel. 

“It’s ok, Clarke.” Raven hugged the blonde, who sobbed into the Latinos shoulder. 

“I thought I was over it. I was over Tennessee. I was over Lexa.” Clarke spoke, almost like she was trying to convince herself

“You can’t be over someone until you look them in the eye and don’t feel anything.” Raven responded. 

The bathroom door opened and Clarke was quick to wipe her eyes and pretend like she was okay, assuming it was someone from the table. 

“You think I could talk to her?” The voice was soft but the accent was so heavy. Clarke could feel her tears reforming. 

Raven nodded, stepping away from Clarke and towards Lexa. “Missed ya, Lex.” 

The door shut and Clarke had yet to look at the brunette. 

“I’m sorry.” Lexa whispered, and Clarke could see the woman’s hand reach for her hat and remove it from her head. 

A wet laugh left Clarke’s mouth. “Fuck you for always wanting to take the blame even though you shouldn’t.” 

Clarke looked up, meeting green orbs.

Lexa looked sad, like a puppy kind of sad. “I didn’t mean to make you sad, so I apologize. I know you’re probably mad at me for writing a song about you and-“ 

“Lexa, please, shut up. I’m not-“ Clarke wiped away another tear with the back of her wrist. “I’m not mad at you, I could never be mad at you.” The blonde stepped closer, “put your hat back on.” 

Clarke grabbed Lexas wrist, forcing the country girl to place the hat on top of her head. Clarke smiled, her cowgirl standing before her. 

Clarke’s fingers traced Lexas face, down to her jawline. 

“You’re married?” Lexa questioned. 

“Fiancé.” Clarke breathed out. 

“Kids?” 

Clarke shook her head, “never felt right with him.” 

Lexa nodded in understanding, a sorrowful look on her face. “I hope you have everything you ever wished for.” Lexabegan to step backwards. 

But Clarke’s hands gripped Lexa. One holding Lexas neck and the other holding her wrist. 

“I love you.” Clarke said abruptly. 

Lexa paused, searching the blondes blue eyes. 

“You’re engaged.” 

Clarke’s eyes began to tear up. 

“I can be unengaged.” 

Lexa didn’t speak, she stared, deep in thought. 

“If you still feel that way tomorrow morning, I’ll be at the hotel across the street in room 208. I’m goin home to Tennessee at 12pm.” 

The brunette grabbed the blondes hands and removed them from her body, as she refused to let her hopes get high. 

Lexa hesitated before placing a kiss on the blondes forehead. 

The cowgirl exited the bathroom to continue her show, and Clarke left a few minutes later. Her makeup touched up and no trace of the tears that streamed down her face only moments before. 

Lexa sang beautifully for the rest of the night. 

———

The next morning, Lexa woke up at 6am, like she usually does, and went to the public gym in the hotel. She didn’t sleep well. 

Partly because she could hear Raven and Anya bouncing like rabbits in the room over (nothing had changed between them).

But mainly because of Clarke. Lexa didn’t know if she would show. Clarke was very drunk last night, and Clarke could have even completely forgotten Lexa was even there. 

It reached 10am when Lexa finished working out, all of the pent up emotions from the night before had been sweat out. 

She packed her stuff and was ready to leave by 11. 

Raven joined the trip home, although she didn’t plan to stay, as she actually had a home and was one of the most popular mechanics in Florida. But she promised to move back once she was got bored. 

Lexa wasn’t surprised, Raven was always the smartest out of the group. 

11:30 rolled around and Lexas hands began to twitch. 

11:45am and Lexas heart was beating faster than ever before. 

11:50am and her bones seemed to be shaking. 

11:55am and Anya sat next to her on the bed, an arm wrapped around her shoulder. 

11:59am and Lexas stomach was heavy and her heart hurt. 

12:01pm and Lexa was rolling her suitcase towards the car that Lincoln had pulled up in to take them to the airport. 

12:03pm and Lexa closed the trunk, her hand shaking and her eyes threatening to let tears form. 

12:04pm and Lexa was closing the car door, but a shoe slamming into the car window made her look up. 

There, a blue eyed blonde woman, with only one shoe on, stood across the street. A black suitcase in her right hand and a purse in her left. 

Lexa practically fell out of the car as she ran to the blonde. Clarke had tears in her eyes and smiled through them as Lexa ran towards her. 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist, pulling the blonde up and into her arms. 

The blondes legs wrapped around Lexa like a puzzle and their lips were the finishing piece. 

Lexa moaned into the kiss and Clarke could feel her heart beating out of her chest. 

Lexa pulled away, “god, I missed my cowgirl.” 

“And I missed mine.” Clarke grinned, placing her hands on Lexas neck. 

“I can’t wait to pound you into tomorrow when we get home.” Lexa whispered, carrying the blonde to the car. 

Clarke laughed, leaning her head on Lexas shoulder, “can’t wait.”


End file.
